Nanga Ti Feo
by YoMarielle
Summary: Yo soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar con todo su corazon, que te quiere de verdad, yo soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar, con todo su corazon... Que no te va a olvidar...


**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto-Sama y ya saben lo demas.**

**Parejas: NaruHina**

**Cancion: El Feo (De preferencia por la ambientacion que me da a MI, escucharla con Camila, pero con cualquier otro interprete igual es una cancion hermosa)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nanga Ti Feo<strong>

Había una vez… Normalmente así es como empiezan los cuentos de hadas, aquellos cuentos de princesas de enormes ciudades, de príncipes azules que llegaban a salvar a su princesa, siempre salvándola con un beso de "amor verdadero", asi es como siempre han empezado esas hermosas historias… Esta historia no será la excepción, aunque esta vieja historia no será igual de color rosa como el vestido de Aurora en la Bella Durmiente, aquí no salvaron a la princesa con un beso de amor verdadero, ni se enamoró de su príncipe a primera vista, aquí los ratones no hicieron su vestido, ni su hada madrina llego para solucionarle la vida…

Si hay una princesa, y hay un príncipe vestido de azul, hay un caballero y también está el "amor" a primera vista, y un beso de amor verdadero, pero esta es una historia diferente, con un inicio y un final muy similar a todos esos cuentos de Disney (y los que no), pero con un desarrollo diferente…

…..

Había una vez en un reino lejos de acá y cerca de allá, gobernaba el clan Uchiha, un clan conocido por su forma estricta de gobernar, sin embargo había llevado a su reino a una estabilidad en todos los sentidos posibles, ganándose asi, el amor y respeto de su pueblo. Sin embargo también era muy conocida esa familia por la belleza que llevaban los herederos al trono, especialmente el hijo menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Su rostro parece tallado por los mismos ángeles"

Eran los elogios y rumores que corrían sobre la belleza del Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha sería el heredero al trono, ya que por razones que el reino aun buscaba comprender, Itachi Uchiha, el primogénito de la familia, a sus 24 años de edad, le llego un mal, negándole la vista completamente. Con esas condiciones, fue que la corona fue mejor dada hacia el hermano menor de este. Pero, como todo buena monarquía, para poder nombrarlo rey , tenia que desposarse.

Pero… No cualquiera podía ser la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, para entrar a la familia Uchiha, especialmente por matrimonio con el menor, se necesitaba algo más que un título para desposarlo.

No muy lejos de la capital del reino, había un pueblo, mas pequeño, igual gobernado por los Uchihas, donde habitaba una familia muy importante, Los Hyuuga.,

Aquel patriarcado era de sangre real desde tiempos muy remotos, y antiguamente habían habitado en la capital, siendo parte de la corte real de los Uchiha, pero 20 años atrás, con el nacimiento de la primogénita del patriarca, este callo enfermo, con esa enfermedad tuvo la necesidad de alejarse de la corte, aun a pesar de la distancia la cabecilla de los Hyuuga seguía al tanto de los Uchiha, siempre apoyándolos y dando una visita de vez en vez a sus gobernantes.

Hiashi Hyuuga había tenido una, Hinata Hyuuga, que al igual que los hermanos Uchiha, eran codiciadas por su belleza.

Al haber sido ella hija única y de una de las familias mas importantes, siempre se le tuvo mucho cuidado, ella siempre fue educada con muchos valores, y los que la conocían juraban que era un angel, y no solo por su belleza, si no tambien por su bondad.

Pero como a toda acción hay una reacción, fue que la Hyuuga, aun por encima de su tierno y bondadoso corazón, no muy en el fondo, ella anhelaba el casarse, pero como siempre había sido codiciada por su belleza, envidiada y sobreprotegida, ella pronto desarrollo la necesidad de buscar a alguien de su "altura", como diría su padre.

Muchas propuestas había recibido para su corta edad, desde el mas rico hasta el mas pobre, pero ninguno llenaba sus expectativas, siempre terminaban igual, ella les sonreía tiernamente, y los mas decentes hasta un sonrojo le robaban, y con su dulce voz les agradecia y les decía que había alguien mas en ese mundo esperando por su amor.

Fue entonces que el destino hizo su maniobra.

Y en el aniversario numero 21 del heredero Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, por fin llevo a la capital de su reino a su princesa.

Vestidos y trajes galantes adornaban a todos los monarcas del reino, que en esa noche se encontraban celebrando al futuro rey de Konoha. El fuego iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad, y la música lo acompañaba.

Y entre la multitud de aquel salón donde todos bailaban con vigor, fue que como por arte de magia que sus miradas se cruzaron.

_La noche con la luna._

Amor a primera vista, fue como lo clasificaron, no pasaron ni 5 minutos para que el futuro rey y la primogénita del clan Hyuuga se encontraran se encontraran bailando juntos, en una danza que a simple vista todos podían decir que habían nacido para estar juntos.

Y asi fue.

Sasuke Uchiha en la noche de su 21 aniversario había encontrado, no solo a una mujer de sangre real, que eran de los mejores aliados de su familia, si no que había encontrado a la mujer más bella de todas.

Un corto lapso todo parecía felicidad, Sasuke a una semana de haber conocido a la Hyuuga, ya la tratase como a su reina, la llenaba de regalos y elogios, de esas miradas que parecieran que fuesen un corazón, de esas sonrisas que te roban el corazón.

Y para la segunda semana, se anunció el compromiso de la pareja real.

Todo era perfecto

Pensaba Hinata, había encontrado al futuro rey, que era el más guapo y codiciado de todos, y además de su belleza, era inteligente y era todo un caballero. Sin embargo entre toda su felicidad su madre siempre le repitió que para casarse era mejor conocer a su prometido más, antes de dar el paso a la eternidad, pero como cualquier mujer enamorada, ella le respondía que el era el indicado, y que si algo le tenía que conocer, ya tendría toda una vida para ello.

El dia de su boda, Hinata no cabía de felicidad, tanto había soñado con el amor, con casarse, el momento en el que llegaría al altar y después del "Si acepto" y la celebración, seria completamente del ser que amaba. Después de ello, no imaginaba nada más que el día en que tendrían a sus hijos, en que los verían crecer, en todas las noches de pasión que vivirían juntos, toda una vida soñada… Una vida perfecta que no duro mucho.

A la semana de casados, Sasuke fue nombrado rey, y fue cuando entonces el cueto de hadas de Hinata se fue desmoronando poco a poco.

Hinata siempre había disfrutado de su libertad, de conocer a su gente y convivir con ella, un aspecto que al ahora rey le desagradaba, muy a pesar de su caballerosidad, el rey era alguen muy egocéntrico, que con todos los elogios de su belleza, lo hacían sentirse Dios, imponiendo una barrera entre el y la gente "común", además de este habito de la Reina, mas odiaba era que ella, conciente de su belleza y de lo que causaba en los hombres, de cidia salir campantemente sola o con las damas de compañía por el reino, lo mataba mas porque al ser rey, rara vez podía estar en el dia junto a Hinata, y no se ponía asi por el gran amor que le profanara a su señora reina, simplemente que el rey solia ser muy posesivo con sus "cosas", en las que la reina iba incluida.

Un tiempo mas paso, y la posesividad del rey crecía también. Ya no era amable con sus palabras, ya no la acariciaba ni le susurraba tan siquiera mentiras al oído, y de su lecho, ni que decir, Hinata habia pasado de sentirse la mas afortunada mujer, a sentirse como una basura, de ser una reina, a ser la mas barata de las prostitutas de todo el reino. Junto con todo eso, Sasuke empezaba a restringirle mas y mas cosas a la Hyuuga, cosa que a Hinata no le agrado, nunca ni siquiera su padre le había negado o restringido algo, o por lo menos lo había hecho sin darle explicación (lógica) alguna. Fue entonces que sus instintos de libertad y rebeldía empezaron a actuar, y desobedeciendo al rey, siguio saliendo del castillo sin su consentimiento.

La primera vez, le grito, de la manera mas cruel y sucia que Hinata alguna vez había escuchado.

La segunda vez, la amenazo, con la mano en alto.

La tercera vez, su mano ya no estaba en alto, ahora estaba abajo, después de haber tenido su recorrido por el rostro de la reina.

Y asi fue 2 veces mas, pero la quinta vez, ya no dijo ni hizo nada Sasuke, los guardias entraron de repente y de los dos brazos la tomaron y asi fue que a una torr llego a parar, encerrada bajo llave, solo con una ventana que la conectaba con el mundo exterior.

Solo salía en ciertas ocasiones, cuando el rey tenia que salir al pueblo, y llevaba a su radiante esposa siempre con él.

No recibía ni una visita, solamente las nocturnas que le hacia el rey, y no precisamente para preguntar cómo estaba.

No podía escapar, las sabanas y todo lo que había conseguido atar para intentar escapar, no eran suficientes para esa torre tan alta.

Y la entrada de su habitación, ni que decir, era vigilada dia y noche por un guardia, pero había uno que desde el dia en que la encerraron en aquella torre, incluso ante su tacto algo brusco, después pidió disculpas por ese agarre, uno que aun después de ese dia, la trataba con respeto.

Naruto Namikaze

Ese había mencionado que era su nombre entre las habían largas charlas que habían tenido.

Naruto se había vuelto en su confidente y amigo, a diferencia de los demás guardias, el si parecía tener corazón. Y conforme su confianza crecía, también un sentimiento diferente al que había sentido hacia el Uchiha una vez.

Cierta noche, unos minutos después que el rey había abandonado la habitación de la reina, por segunda vez en toda la estadía de la reina ahí, entro a sus aposentos.

Esa vez en especial no pudo soportar los gritos y llantos de Hinata, mientras Sasuke la tomaba como su ramera.

Esa noche entro, y Hinata ahogada en llanto le confeso

-Ya no puedo más…

Su cuerpo era tan frágil, y sus palabras tan sinceras, el dolor con el que hablaba le calaba el corazón. Si, se había enamorado de la Reina, y lo mataba por dentro verla sufrir, le daba una rabia escuchar como la humillaba el hombre más codiciado y deseado del reino, el escucharla sufrir, el tampoco ya no podía más. El también tenía que hacer algo, pues no tardaría en que en una de esas, cometiera traición hacia el reino, y definitivamente matar al rey no sería lo mejor, porque sabía que si huía, no hallaría paz hasta la muerte.

Además que a pesar de todo, le debía lealtad al rey. Mas que al rey a su nación, y definitivamente sus principios no lo dejarían cometer semejante traición.

Sin embargo, dejarla sufrir mas, pudiendo hacer algo, seria también algo que se llevaría en la conciencia….

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, que sería dolorosa, pero estaba completamente seguro que sería lo que le otorgaría su libertad, y sabía que no tendría que seguir soportando las humillaciones del rey, noche tras noche.

Con determinación y seguridad, separo lenta pero gentilmente a Hinata de su cuerpo y la miro… Con ternura seco sus lágrimas, y ella le miro, por primera vez lo observo detenidamente, siempre hablaba de el detrás de la puerta, nunca había visto su rostro mas que el dia que la encerraron, pero ese día no había visto nada mas que su libertad arrancada de si misma.

El tenia la piel morena, y portaba varias cicatrices en su rostro, no muy grandes, y tampoco muy profundas, pero no eran definitivamente el mejor adorno que alguien pudiese llevar, pero eso se cegaba cuando veías sus ojos y te podías perder en el cielo de su mirada.

-Hinata… Tengo una solución para que puedas irte de aquí…

Dijo lentamente, ante esta frase Hinata rápidamente reacciono y alzando la voz le exigió saber la respuesta a su libertad.

-Pero estarías dispuesta a cualquier cosa?- Pregunto

A lo que ella solo le respondió – Por recuperar mi libertad haría lo que sea…

Entonces el desenfundo una daga que portaba en su cinturón, y la extendió hasta ponerla en sus delicadas manos

-El rey es un ser egocéntrico, que solo te ha escogido por tu belleza, solo porque tu belleza lo embellece más… Pero, si esa belleza que el tanto desea de ti desaparece…

-Pero… Sin mi belleza… Que hare? Quien podría quererme si no es por mi belleza? Saliendo de aquí, no seré nadie, no tendré ni título, ni riquezas, ni siquiera mi belleza… Que caso tendría entonces huir si no seré nada? Quien podría aceptar a una mujer que lo ha perdido todo?

Le dijo tristemente

-Yo- Contesto firmemente – Porque yo te he amado desde hace tiempo atrás, sin conocer tu rostro, sin ver las heridas y marcas que tiene tu cuerpo, porque se quién eres, porque se lo que vales, porque para mí… Eres todo… Porque si tu así lo deseas yo seré tu feo… Porque yo aprendí a amarte, y no te voy a olvidar…

Fueron esas palabras las que llenaron a Hinata Hyuuga de valentía, y con decisión, y aun con algo de miedo, tomo la daga entre sus manos y así con la fuerza suficiente, marco su rostro, con una cicatriz que la acompañaría hasta el final de sus días, pero que al dia después de hacérsela, como había predicho Naruto, le devolví su libertad.

"_**La Reina, Hinata Hyuuga, ha muerto!"**_

Fue la noticia que retumbo toda esa semana, Sasuke se avergonzó tanto de esa terrible cicatriz que no soporto ni verla, ese mismo día que se la enseñaron, ordeno que la mandaran lejos del reino, donde nadie la pudiera reconocer. Naruto se ofreció a encargarse que "vigilarla" para que no regresara, y así fue que ese mismo día partieron a un pequeño pueblo en la frontera del norte, un pueblo donde vivían sus padres.

Con el dinero que Naruto había ganado en todos sus años de servicio, y que seguía recibiendo, mas algunos trabajos extras, pudieron hacer un humilde hogar, trabajaban día a día y se ganaban el pan, y a veces un poco más.

Y como Naruto había prometido, el la amo, dia y noche le demostró su amor, y le volvió a enseñar a Hinata lo que era el privilegio de amar al corazón, no al exterior, y asi mismo Naruto por su propia voluntad, cumplió lo que le había prometido a su Hinata, el seria su feo…

Una vez que la herida de Hinata había cicatrizado por fin, el en la noche tomo esa misma daga, y marco una herida aún más profunda que la de Hinata…

Aun con las cicatrices que llevaban en la piel, su corazón no cabia mas en la felicidad… Por que a pesar de todo, ellos nunca dejaron de amarse…

Porque a pesar de haber carecido de "belleza", ellos fueron unos_ feos que sabían amar, y que no se iban a olvidar_

Porque al final, todos los cuentos de hadas terminan igual, el amor verdadero triunfa, porque aun que no siempre el beso del verdadero amor es la salvación, siempre habrá un _Felices para siempre _que nos hara seguir hacia adelante

_**FIN…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>_tto... Hola! Si bueno, subo esta historia que queria subirla desde hace tiempo jeje, una aclaracion de la historia, la idea original es de una profesora de mi escuela(tengo su autorizacion de la idea de usarla eh!) pero es solo la trama amm no no se bien, pero esta es mi version, yo la escribi, solo le pedi la idea, porque dejenme presumirles que (naaah xD) que la profesora hizo esta historia un dia que fui a cantar con unos amigos esta bella cancio(porque ademas de intento de escritora de horas, soy cantante de medio tiempo y bailarina de tiempo completo xD), y para ambientar hizo esta historia sobre la princesa que se casa por vanidad, y se va luego con otro... Repito, la idea no es mia, y esta es una version escrita por mi O.o, y esta adaptada y con unos cambios xD!

Bueno, pasando a otros planos, solo por si alguno sigue mi historia de_** Miracle **_**, **sepan que ya actualizare! Solo que no tengo mi lap (aqui estoy en la de mi señora madre, que por cierto me muevo mucho hacia donde escribo, asi que si de pura casualidad ven algo medio cuatrapeado es por la lap .)

Etto... Bueno y como dije, de preferencia si escuchan esta cancion con Camila, por la ambientacion que da la guitarra .! Suena (para mi) mas como para historia por la guitarra xD! Pero repito, cualquier interpretacion es hermosa (mi favorita es la de Lila Downs con Eugenia Leon (L))! Bueno disculpen los horrores de ortografia .! Y espero que les alla gustado! Por favor dejenme un comentario con su opinion siii? .!

Espero que esten de lo mejor :D! Un saludo!

Dudas, aclaraciones, comentarios, sugerencias, bombas, lo que sea... REVIEW :D! 3

Sayonaraaaaaa :D!

Buena vibra a todos!

**TODD~**


End file.
